Murmurwoods
Murmurwoods is a region in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is the location of the Temple of the Sun. Background Murmurwoods is the location of the Temple of the Sun, chosen due to the large number of light creatures that inhabit the area. A small pilgrimage settlement, almost not large enough to be called a village, has collected at the base of the Temple Mound. Patrols by local Priests of the Sun keep the more dangerous beasts at bay. Services * Traveler's Rest - Tavern * Guild of Light - Light magic guild Points of Interest * Well of Personality - confers +2 Personality upon any drinker up to a maximum of 17 * Gateway to the Plane of Air. In the center of the destroyed area. Number 4 on the map * Obelisk 6 - part of the Obelisk quest. In the extreme northwestern corner of Murmurwoods. Number 5 on the map. The inscription reads: PEARSWHIL * Obelisk quest solved riddle destination. #6 on the map. * Heroism Pedestal. Confers the Heroism spell on the party for 5 hours. In the center of the stone pentagram. Number 7 on the map. * Immolation Pedestal. Confers the Immolation spell on the party for 5 hours. In the center of the stone ankh. Number 8 on the map. * Attribute Contest. Confers +5 skill points to the winner, who must have at least 50 in the listed attribute in order to win. As many players as have the required attribute score may win; however, each candidate may try only one time; if failed, the test is failed forever. Temporary attribute boosts do count. The particular attribute is randomly selected the first time the party enters Murmurwoods. In the center of the stone bull's head. Number 9 on the map. Characters Quest Givers * Oskar Tyre: Quest giver for the Destroy the Skeleton Transformer quest, part of the Form an Alliance main quest. Found in his office in the Temple of the Sun, the door to the right after entering. * Stephen - Quest giver for the Find the Prophecies of the Sun promotion quest. Found in the Snowtree Residence on the west side of the pilgrim village. * Castigeir - Quest giver for the Find the ingredients to a potion of Pure Personality quest. Found at the Tonk Residence in the northeast part of the pilgrim village, just south of the temple. Instructors * Critias Snowtree - Grandmaster Body Magic * Gilad Dreamwright - Grandmaster Mind Magic * Lunius Dawnbringer - Master Light Magic * Lasiter Ravensight - Grandmaster Spirit Magic * Kethry Treasurestone - Master Alchemy * Matric Keenedge - Master Identify Monster * Petra Mithrit - Expert Learning * William Sampson - Master Regeneration * Quethrin Tonk - Grandmaster Repair Item Dungeons * Temple of the Sun - #1 on the map. * Ancient Troll Homeland - #2 on the map. * Druid Circle - #3 on the map Monsters * Dancing light → Wisp → Will 'o wisp * Unicorn foal → Unicorn → Unicorn herd leader * Young basilisk → Basilisk → Elder basilisk Statistics * Trap difficulty: 8 * Trap deadliness: 2 * Treasure value: 2 * Perception: 8 Sources Category:Might and Magic VIII regions